Yes for a Night
by StateNovelist
Summary: What if you had to say yes to everything asked of you for a night? Always the scientist, Doctor Maura Isles wants to try this as a sociological experiment. She convinces her best friend Jane Rizzoli to join her. On a night where there are no limits will Jane and Maura finally cross the line between friendship and something more? Updated Weekly***T for now, later chapters possibly M
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers, first time writer long time reader here. Thought I'd try my hand this whole writing thing. This story will be updated weekly, if not more frequently, until it has reached completion. Feel more than free to message me or review. Any indication that someone is reading would be much appreciated and very motivating.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas within this work. Characters are simply borrowed.

"Jane…."

"Maura, no."

Maura follows Jane into her house, shutting the door behind them. Years of friendship gives a person a certain amount of authority. Such allowances enable Jane to walk into Maura's house whenever she wants.

"Come on Jane. It'll be fun."

Jane and Maura come to a halt in the kitchen. Jane grabs a beer from the fridge. She unscrews the cap as she turns back to face Maura.

"No, it won't. Can't you see how this will be a bad idea?!"

Maura tilted her head to the side in thought, "I suppose I could see how it could go awry."

"Suppose?! Really?!" Jane spoke her next words in a broken manner, making every word or two sound like its own sentence in order to try and make her point. "You want us to say yes to everything that night. How could that not go 'awry?'" Jane surrounded awry with air quotes and said it with exaggerated emphasis.

"Okay so it may be a bit unorthodox but Jane, I miss the adventure. I used to take chances. I miss that."

"And you want me to join you," Jane said in a monotone voice.

"Of course I want my best friend to join me. It's not as scary that way. Please Jane."

Jane raises her beer to take a drink, "Oh you're going to have to do better than that."

As Jane takes a long pull from her drink Maura takes a step forward bringing her just a foot away from Jane. "Please Jane?" Her voice is pleading, matching her puppy dog eyes.

Jane shakes her head. "Is that the best you got because my answer is still no." Jane raises an eyebrow in challenge as she looks down at Maura.

Maura cocks her head to the other side and give Jane her winning most smile.

In return Jane smirks to hide her smile and shakes her head no.

Maura rights her head and purses her lips. She glares at Jane.

Jane just smiles and takes another drink from her beer.

The motion catches Maura's eye. Her eyes light up with inspiration.

"If you don't I'll stop stocking your beer in my fridge."

Jane's eyes wide, "You wouldn't." Maura says nothing, she simply smiles. "Would you?"

Maura continues to let Jane suffer in silence, knowing well enough that she didn't have to fight anymore to win this argument. Jane would win it for her.

Jane drops her arms to the side and gives an eye roll fit for royalty. "Maurrrraa," Jane moans. Jane exhales in defeat. "What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

Maura hums as she conducts her autopsy. Y-incision already made she cuts through the ribs in order to remove the breast plate to examine the contents held within. Maura looks up when she hears a strangled sound come from the double doors.

It sounded a byproduct of a chance meeting between a cough and a gag. She hadn't heard it nearly as much as she used to. Frost used to make it on a semi-regular basis. Seeing Nina, she knows where the sound came from. Nina was still getting her morgue legs. Maura smiled at her sadly, remembering Frost.

"Hi doc, I was hoping to get some depth measurements of the wound so I could try and get a better idea of the perp." Nina stepped closer to the table but remained a few feet away.

"Sorry Nina but I don't think you'll be able to deduce much. The weapon used had a particularly sharp edge. The laceration isn't very deep. It wouldn't have taken much force. So it doesn't eliminate an individual of average strength nor doesn't preclude an individual of above average strength." Maura's face lit up with humor and her gloved hands bounce back and forth as she sing-songs her next words. "Because a square is always a rectangle but a rectangle isn't always a square."

"What?" Nina asked.

Maura's joy deflates. "It was supposed to be funny."

"Ah," Nina nodded her head in an encouraging manner, although she doesn't really get it. Weren't joke supposed to be funny? "Anyways girl, you seem to be in a good mood."

"I am!" Maura smiles and goes back to her autopsy.

After a lengthy pause Nina realizes Maura isn't going to continue. "And what has the good doctor in such a good mood?"

"Oh, Jane and I are going out tonight."

"Don't you guys go out most nights?"

"Yes but tonight is different."

Nina raises her eyebrow; she had been trying to figure out if the two friends were more than friends or just that. Since Maura had broken up with Jack she didn't really know. "Different…?"

"We are having a "yes" night."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well I heard about this social activity where for a night you say yes to anything someone asks you and I convinced Jane to join me."

"I'm sure that'll make for an interesting night."

"Oh I'm sure hoping so!"

"Fun fun. Where are you guys planning on going?"

"Hmm… we actually hadn't talked about that."

"I bet you guys will go to the Robber."

Maura thinks for a minute, she is unwilling to guess but she concedes that it is probable that they will go to their usual haunt. "That is definitely a strong possibility."

"Well then we may see you tonight, Frankie, Korsak, and I were going to go by there after work."

"It would be nice to see you all. I'll try and persuade Jane."

"Cool. Hope to see you guys." Nina turns and starts to walk out.

"Nina," Maura calls.

"Yeah?" Nina turns back to the doctor.

"Have you heard of exposure therapy?" Maura holds up the scalpel in her hand and smiles.

"You did not."

"Exposure therapy works Jane," Maura explained as they she entered through the door Jane held open. "Its practice dates back to the nineteen fifties-."

Jane puts her hand on Maura's shoulder stopping her form walking further into the establishment as well as preempting her factoid rant. "Maur I can see you're gearing up for a big one here and I'm sure it's _very_ informative but I really need a drink. Okay?"

Maura concedes with a nod, she can always enlighten Jane while they drink. As they make their way to the bar Jane continues, "Also, no matter what facts you can sight on exposure therapy it doesn't change the fact that you made Nina pass out in the morgue."

Maura scrunches her nose and retaliates by pinching Jane's arm as they reach the bar.

"Hey!" Jane pulls her assaulted arm away from Maura's reach and reaches out with her other hand to slap away Maura's hand.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli don't abuse Maura like that!"

Jane looks up to find her mother in front of them. Jane's shoulders hunch as she mutters, "She started it."

"Well what ever happened I'm sure you deserved it."

"Ma!" Jane looks from Angela to Maura. Maura smiles widely. Her head is slightly tilted conveying innocence yet Jane can see the mirth in her eye. Jane shakes her head, "There's no winning."

"I knew there was a reason you're a detective," Angela quips.

If looks could kill Jane would be forced to arrest herself.

Angela simply laughs, "What can I get you girls to drink? I just learned how to make a Hemingway Champagne, would you girls like to try?"

"No thanks Mom, we'll get the usual - a Blue Moon and the house wine."

"Actually Angela we'll both take a Hemingway."

Angela smiles, turning away to start the two drinks.

Jane's head snaps towards Maura, "What the hell?!"

"Oh Jane don't be so over the top. Remember tonight we are saying yes to everything." Maura looks as though she could bounce with happiness.

Jane looks on blankly at Maura's enthusiasm. She groans and scrubs her face.

Angela reappears in front of them with their drinks. She gives Maura a look that wordlessly asks what is wrong with Jane. Maura answers her with a shrug and head shake that says the usual.

Angela sets the drinks down in front of them, "Here you are."

Jane look up from her hands to Angela. Her eyes track her mother's gaze to the drink that rests in front of her. She sits up and takes the drink.

"Thanks Ma."

Angela smiles and walks away.

Jane passively takes her first sip. Her eyes widen. "Oh, that's lethal."

Maura set the glass down after her first taste, "I see what you mean."

Jane smirks at Maura, "So are you ready not to say yes to everything?"

Maura does not immediately answer; rather she straightens her shoulders, picks up her glass and take another drink. "No."

Jane smiles lightly and shakes her head.

"Hey guys."

Maura and Jane turn to fine Nina next to them.

"Hey, take a seat," Jane offers.

"I'd love to but I'm meeting Korsak and Frankie so I should probably get table. You both should join."

Maura looks at Jane and smiles, "I don't see why not."

"Great! Why don't I get us a round of shots to start off the night?"

"It'll be a yes to that as well." Maura smiles.

"Oh have you guys already started the yes night?"

Maura nods happily, "Indeed we have."

Nina smiles, "This'll be fun."

Jane holds raises her hands up shakes them. Unenthusiastically she says, "Yay."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Thanks for, well, reading. I'm humbled by the wonderful reception from you all. Sincerely, thank you. It is a wonderful first experience in the world of fan fiction writing. Now, back to your regularly scheduled programming.

Conversation flows easily among the friends as they sit at their table. Frankie and Korsak have arrived completing their expected guest list.

"He's ahead of us. I mean this guy had to have been a track star. He was getting away no problem. Then wham!" Frankie makes an exaggerated smashing motion with his hands. Maura jumps ever so slightly from the sound. "From the side, Janie takes him out."

Nina and Korsak laugh heartily. Maura smiles proudly at the mildly embarrassed detective. Maura bumps shoulders with Jane. Jane smirks slyly at Maura as she returns the gentle push.

"As she's cuffing him he turns to look at her. And then he stops strugglin'. Then, get this, he has the nerve to ask for her number!"

The group laughs harder, this time Jane even joins. Maura's laughter is strangely absent.

"You didn't did you?" Maura asks. She tries to make her voice light with humor but it's slightly tempered with real concern.

Jane laughs harder, "Funny Maura." Smiling she looks over at Maura. Upon seeing Maura's face she does a double take. "You're serious?!"

"Well, I mean Jane, you do sometimes have a thing for bad boys," nervousness can be heard in her tone. She smiles hoping her explanation of concern is adequate.

"Really, come on Maura?!" Seeing her harsh tone has deflated the doctor she tries humor. "Have you had too much to drink already Dr. Isles?"

Jane starts to scoot Maura's Hemingway away from her. Maura's jovial manner returns as she reaches for the glass with a laugh.

"It may be stronger than my usual but it's not that strong. Hemingway Champagne, aptly named. Ernest Hemingway greatly valued masculinity. Continually proving one's manhood was an important aspect of Hemingway's Code Hero. Alcohol ingestion has long been a measure of masculinity. Considering this –"

Jane cut Maura off by placing a hand placed over her mouth. Korsak, Frankie, and Nina laugh. The feeling of the soft hand against her mouth shocks Maura. Her eyes widen. Jane's eyes are playful and triumphant. Maura smiles against Jane's hand. Jane can feel it and smiles. The doctor fakes a glare. They are locked in a staring contest – oblivious of the others.

The rest of their group exchange knowing looks. While Jane and Maura had gone to the bar for their third drinks of the night Nina had taken the time to finally inquire about the nature of Jane and Maura's relationship. Laughing, Korsak informed Nina that one of Boston's finest detectives had yet to detect that she was in love with her best friend.

With everyone otherwise occupied no one takes notice of Tommy's arrival. That is until he opens his mouth.

"Why don't you guys just kiss already?"

Both Jane's and Maura's face fall. Jane slowly removes her hand as they turn to stare at Tommy.

Frankie elbows his little brother, Korsak tries to contain his laughter, and Nina's eyes widen.

"Does that count?" Jane asks.

Locking eyes with Jane, Maura nods slowly. Jane breaths deeply and places a hand on Maura's elbow. Quickly she leans in placing a kiss on Maura's cheek. Despite her intentions of a chaste peck – Jane lingers. Her grip on Maura's arm tightens. Maura smiles. Jane withdraws slowly. Finding Maura's eyes she falls into them. The honey colored eyes sparkled.

"What the hell?" Tommy breaks the moment.

Nina being the only one other than Jane and Maura to know the truth of the matter steps up to explain, "Jane and Maura are having a night where they have to say yes to anything anyone suggests."

Comprehension enters the faces of the boys. Jane hits the table, "Shots, we are having shots." Jane gets up from the table and heads to the bar.

Maura blushes lightly but she smiles. Tommy pulls up a chair from a nearby vacant table and joins them.

"So how was your guys' week?" Tommy asks breaking the silence.

It is hard to tell if Tommy was being gracious in being the one to break the silence or if he was oblivious to the fact the silence was awkward. Either way, everyone was thankful.

With a thwack, the stripped pool ball sunk into the corner pocket.

"One more and you two are toast," Korsak gloated although it was his team mate who made the shot.

Jane hobbles over to the other side of the pool table for her next shot. Her hand rests against her back. "Goodness my back hurts," she sounds as if she is in pain. She straightens up and looks over at her old partner, "Must be from carrying you."

Korsak places his hand over his heart. "That hurts Jane."

Tommy and Frankie laugh at their antics.

Jane smirks and lines up her next shot.

"So what's going on with you and Maura?"

Jane scratches – badly. She stares at Tommy. Of course he would ask that. Not only was it in bad taste, she didn't have an answer.

"I… um… don't really know," Maura plays with the stem of her wine glass.

Nina had just asked Maura nearly the same question Tommy had just posed Jane.

Seeing Maura play with her glass Nina tries to give her an out, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Get a few drinks in me and I shouldn't be allowed to talk."

"No, no you're fine. I just didn't know it was noticeable."

"Maura honey it's very noticeable. I had to ask Vince and Frankie if you two were together."

Maura stares at Nina stricken.

"Vince said you two weren't but basically said you should be."

"Oh. Oh! Um, he feels that way?"

"Yeah it sort of sounds like everyone does."

"Studies have found that homophobia is more common in males. Although, those instances of homophobia are more frequently directed towards homosexual males rather than females. So I suppose it does make some sense."

Nina smile, "I'm sorry, clearly I've made you uncomfortable."

"Nina really your concern is misplaced – I'm not offended. It's just," Maura looks down at her hands and emotion enters her voice, "Jane doesn't share my feelings."

Nina laughs out loud startling Maura. She looks at Nina confused.

"Oh my god you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"What kind of a question is that Tommy?" her own confusion channels itself into hostility.

Unperturbed by Jane's harsh tone Tommy reasons, "You guys seem to be awfully close and all. Ya know, more than usual."

Tommy goes through the motions of lining up his shot as it is his turn. He doesn't see Jane glaring at him. Frankie and Korsak do.

Fearing for Tommy's safety Korsak suggest to Jane, "Why don't you see how Maura and Nina are doing?"

With the night of yes in motion, Korsak and Jane know this acts as a command rather than a simple suggestion.

Jane thrusts her pool cue out to Korsak. Once he takes it Jane stomps off to their table where Maura and Nina still sit.

Jane effectively scares Maura as she sits down in a huff next to her. To be fair Maura had been so desperate to know what Nina thought she should already know anything would have startled her.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

The panic in Maura's eyes is barely contained. Her eye's plead for help from Nina.

"Um Jane, why don't you go get us another round?" Nina smiles sweetly at Jane.

Jane is flabbergasted. She groans with frustration as she leaves the table. There's just no winning.

Once Jane is gone Nina turns back to Maura. "She likes you."

"Of course Jane likes me. We are best friends."

"As more than a friend."

"You're mistaken."

"Have you ever noticed that whenever she walks into a room she looks for you first? Or how she'll make excuses to touch you? She even puts her hand on the small of your back when you guys walk sometimes."

"That's not enough evidence to draw that conclusion. It pure conjecture."

"Maura, she hates when other people touch her. She initiates hugs with you. Emphasis on the initiates."

Maura contemplates that but she isn't entirely convinced. It shows on her face.

"Girl I get it. You don't want to make a big mistake with someone who's important to you. Why don't you use tonight to test the waters?"

"Nina, I'm not really sure Jane would appreciate that…," Maura says unsurely.

"Is that a no?"

After a pause Maura bolsters herself. She's Doctor Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts, Sure she may miss a few social cues but she has charm in spades. Surely she can charm her best friend. She won't look the fool. "No, it is not 'a no'." Maura stands with impeccable posture. She strides purposefully over to Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone! It's great to see the feed back from you all. As another fandom I'm proudly a member of would say, "Don't forget to feed the Bard." I know this is a shorter post but don't fret - I'll update in less than a week. I just wanted to get this section out there because I said updated weekly and, gosh darn it, if I wait any longer it's a lie. Stay tuned.

The Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts stumbled. For the first time in a long time the doctor was inebriated. Realizing this she paused after regaining her balance. She was flooded with panic with a spot of doubt on the side. Should she real be chatting up her _best_ friend under the influence? While under the effects of alcohol individuals are more likely to miss or misinterpret social cues. She already has trouble enough with that as it is.

No, the buck stops here. She, Maura Isles, is no quitter. She will trudge on and enter into these uncharted waters.

Individuals under the thrall of alcohol are also not only likely to miss social cues but also likely to disregard them entirely. Maura continues making her way to the detective.

The honey haired woman slides up to the detective's side. "Jane," she nearly purrs.

Utterly unfazed Jane looks at Maura and smiles in a friendly manner, "Hey there."

Jane returns her gaze down to the opposite end of the bar to try and flag her mother come bartender down.

Touch and intimacy have a symbiotic relationship. Touch can be prompted by intimacy but intimacy can be fostered by touch. Maura has found this through rigorous field study – her personal line of disposable dates. With this in mind, Maura lays her hand upon Jane's forearm. Gently her thumb swipes at the soft skin. "Can I buy your next drink?"

Jane looks to Maura and nods. "Sure and I'll get the next ones." Less than a beat later Jane looks down the bar and hollers, "MA!"

Maura opens her mouth to say something but she stops herself. She exhales and nearly glares at Jane. Doesn't she realize Maura's actually trying here? The doctor decides more drastic action is in order.

Maura removes her hand from Jane's forearm.

"Jane," Maura's voice has dropped an octave intending to draw Jane in.

Jane half turns to Maura and in a mocking voice she responds, "Maura."

"I want to dance."

Jane gives her an expectant look. "Okay."

"With you."

Jane gives a lady like half laugh, half snort. "At the Robber? This isn't a place to dance Maur. It's a cop bar."

"True." Maura nods her head. Suddenly she perks up. "Let's go to a dance club!"

"Come on Maura, neither of us can drive. And dancing and I go together like you and guessing."

"Jane, I think you mean yes."

"Gahhh," Jane brings her head down to res the bar with a resounding thud. "Let's do a yes night. It'll be fun she says."

A much more somber Maura responds. "Jane, you're not having a good time. I'm sorry I asked."

Maura finds her hands captured by Jane's. "Hey, I'm the one that's sorry. I'm being an ass." Jane ducks her head to catch Maura's lowered gaze. "I'm glad I said yes."

Jane's smile is infectious and Maura quickly catches it. Jane pulls Maura into a side hug.

Angela appears behind the bar. Maura's arms slacken around Jane and she prepares to let go. Jane's grip lightens but does not relent.

"Maura and I will both be having Vegas Bombs. And she's buying." Jane's arm remains around Maura's shoulders.

Clearly Jane has no qualms with keeping Maura tucked into her side as she speaks with her mom. Maura smiles up at Jane. This is their normal. Until Nina brought Maura's attention to it, she hadn't really analyzed it. Maybe there was something to that.

Fact: Jane hates hugs. Fact: She's once seen Jane put Frankie in a choke hold for trying. Fact: Jane lets Maura hug her all the time. Not only that, but there are near constant, small touches between them. Hypothesis: If Jane 'I'm-not-a-hugger' Rizzoli hugs and touches her with regularity then there is a variable between them that is not present within Jane's other relationships.

Even when drinking Maura's mind is a scientific one.

Jane locks eyes with Maura. "You know I can see those wheels turning in there Doctor Isles."

"Well Jane I don't know how that is possible. Seeing as my eyes are opaque and even if they weren't there are no wheels to be found within the human cranium. Or anywhere in the human body for that matter."

"Was that a joke?"

"According to you it depends on if it was funny."

Jane smiles, "Good joke Maura."

"Here you are girls," Angela breaks the moment.

Subsequently she breaks their tension riddled staring contest. The girls release each other and take up the shot.

"To yes," Jane toasts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** : Hello again! Sorry about that. Real life got in the way for a bit there. Silly film. On with this fictional show. P.S. Thanks for reading!

Maura and Jane return to their table which is occupied by Nina and Tommy at this point.

Tommy's arm rested along the back of Nina's chair. It was clear as to what is intentions are.

Jane rolls her eyes for Maura's benefit as they take their seats. Her performance is award worthy. Maura tries to contain her laughter. All be it amused by Jane's actions, Maura mildly scolds Jane with a well placed elbow.

They start what they try to make a discrete shoving match. As it turns out, it wasn't so discrete and has now captured the attention of their table mates.

"Janie ya know you shouldn't abuse loved ones," Tommy helped.

Tommy yelped as he received a swift kick in the shin from the subject of his helpful advice.

"Hey!"

"Tommy, Nina's not interested."

"Pfft, like I was tryin' to." Tommy huffs and puffs but eventually looks back at Nina. "I mean unless you are?"

"Thanks but no thanks Tommy."

"No harm no foul."

"So what now?" Nina asks.

Maura almost bounces in her excitement, "We're going dancing!"

"Where at? You all aren't in any shape to drive," Tommy comments.

"You see Tommy they've come up with these things. For money, these people drive you to whatever destination your heart desires. They call them taxies." Alcohol plus Jane equals even more snark than usual.

"Oh that's real quiet Janie."

"I thought so," Jane smirks.

"Studies have shown the general public is more tolerant of bullying between siblings than with any other relationship."

Jane asks aghast, "Did you just call me a bully?"

"Well… I mean… Jane, ever relationship has a give and take…."

Jane figures she has let Maura ramble long enough. She lets herself break into a smile and places her hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Calm down Maur. I know what you meant."

Maura lets herself off the hook at Jane's words and smiles.

Nina is afraid if Maura falls any deeper into Jane's eyes the awkwardness that comes from being an interloper on this near intimate moment would come and swallow her and Tommy whole. This fear drives her to break the moment.

"So, dancing…?"

Maura suddenly returns to her former giddy state. The rapid shifting of gears gives Jane whiplash. Sure the alcohol didn't help but hey, it was still fast.

"Oh yes! Why don't we just walk to one seeing as it is still quite pleasant outside?"

Tommy interjects, "There's nothing walking distance from here."

"First Stop is just a few blocks away," Maura suggests.

"Where?" Jane is the one to ask but clearly Tommy hasn't heard of it either.

Nina then realizes where Maura is talking about, "Oh you mean the gay bar that opened up a few years ago."

"Actually they've been open for longer. They just switched management. And they primarily cater to lesbians but they welcome everyone."

"Maura are you talking about Merch?" Jane asks incredulously.

"It's called First Stop now."

Jane is thrown. "Why do you know this Maura?"

Maura's response takes a little longer than it should. "It's just important for niche sections of culture to have outlets where they can feel accepted and safe."

Jane knows Maura is launching her avoidance tactics. "Of course and First Stop does this."

Maura nods. Jane tries to hide her smirk. "Okay next stop, First Stop."

"Oh I see what you did there!" Maura is thrilled that she gets it.

Jane and Maura rise from the table.

Jane asks, "Are you guys joining us?"

"No thanks Jane. I think we'll let you guys enjoy your yes night," Nina says not without an ulterior motive. She wants to give Maura all the help she needs.

"Mother –," Jane looks over at Maura, interested to see what will come out of her mouth, "fooey."

"What's wrong?" Jane asks.

"Jane, I can't go to a club looking like this!"

Jane looks her up and down.

"Maura you look lovely. And don't they say a little black dress is right for any occasion. If either one of us isn't dressed for a night club it would be me."

Maura purses her lips, "Your right."

"What?!"

"You aren't dressed for a club. You'll need to change."

"Seriously Maura? We are not going back to my house so I can change."

"Don't worry I have some clothes that'll work in the trunk of my car."

Maura starts for the door. Jane moves quickly to catch up with the fashionista on a mission.

"Come on Maur, we do not wear the same size - at least not comfortably."

Jane double steps to reach the door first. She holds it open for her smaller companion.

"Oh, they're in your size," Maura casually says as she strides out the door.

Jane continues to hold the door although Maura has already exited.

"What?" Jane comes back to the present and hurries out the door to catch Maura.

"You do realize this is weird, right?" Jane asked Maura as she struggles to put on the black pants Maura provided her with.

A few giggles escape Maura. She covers her mouth. The alcohol is taking its toll. "I'm sorry Jane but you'll have to be more specific."

They are in the restroom of the Robber. Being that it was a single occupancy room Maura came in with Jane - to see the outfit of course. Maura had clothes for Jane in her car. And currently Maura faces the wall as Jane is particularly clothed, in the process of changing.

Jane snorts. In the process she throws herself off kilter.

"Woah, shit-," trapped by the pants halfway up her legs - she knows she's going down.

"Jane?!"

Whirling around, Maura comes to Jane's aid. And steadies her with a well placed hands to her arm and midriff. Jane's hands grasp Maura's upper arms.

They look into each others eyes. The panic of the near fall quickly leaves their eyes. Jane is the first to crack. She's starts laughing helplessly. Maura quickly joins her.

Jane finally composes herself enough to use air to form words.

"Why don't we start with why you have clothes in my size in your trunk."

The question pulls them back to the moment. Maura is now fully aware that her hand rests on Jane's abdomen. Part of the ensemble that she had given Jane was a deep purple, silk button down. Which, as a matter of fact, still hung open. So as it happened, Maura's hand rested on Jane's very bare abs.

Maura gets serious. She straightens up but doesn't pull her hand away - only lightens her touch.

At this point Maura sees no point in dodging the question, "I thought you would look good in it."

Jane looks down but smiles.

"You tryin' to pawn me off on some guy?"

"Not at all," sincerity seeps from her works.

Jane looks up letting on she's playing with a gentle joke, "But sex wards off colds."

Maura nods thoughtfully, "This is true."

Both of the women look at each other. Something is going on here. They are both trying to pin down what the other thinks it is.

*Thwack* "Hurry up in there!" Someone shouts from the other side of the door.

Jane and Maura turn back from the door and laugh.

"Just a second!" Maura calls.

Maura steadies Jane as she finishes dressing.

Fully clothed Jane holds her arms out to present herself. She asks, "So, how do I look?"

Maura cocks her head to the side. "I was correct," she opens the door, "you look good."

Jane curtsies and floats out of the restroom in a flourish. Maura follows laughing.


End file.
